


globel war

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when the pokemon world is threwn in darkness by the organizations and what happens to young trainers are draged in the war ? read to find out ash harem ash x misty drew x may dawn x zoey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthurs note : I don't own Pokémon it belongs to Nintendo they make the money I dont warning mild dark ash misty harem Brock Drew and May and Dawn and Zoey and everyones 18 and thairs no jessiy and cassidy bashing its how ash decriebs thair persoanilty.

Chapter 1

Dark world

The Pokémon world is in to term ole with the organizations battling out for the world a young man with tan skin and black hair and eyes and he had a team rocket white uniform on with a red and white cap on he was entering his boss Giovanni off.

Giovanni has sort brown hair and a black jacket paints and red tie blue shirt and black shoes he said " good evening Ash I got a mission for you gave him files .

Ash looked at all the files "so is this my team ?" he asked in a dark tone Giovanni shook his head yes Ash then headed to Cerulean City he had his Pikachu with him.

They both entered the helicopter it took off and went to Cerulean City their they landed on top of a building their two grunts were waiting one said "commander Ash" .

Ash then waved them off and said " we got four targets in the cerulean Gym " they went to the Gym meanwhile in the gym four women were swimming in a pool one orange haired girl .

A blonde haired girl a blue haired girl and a pink haired girl "so Daisy having fun?" asked Lily " yea sis it's a great day off said the women with long blonde hair she had green eyes she was wearing blue bikini top and bottoms showing her stomach.

The blue haired girl had a purple bikini top with matching bottoms "lily what should we have for dinner?" Lily had pink hair and red bikini the last girl was the youngest.

She had orange bikini with orange top and matching bottoms then a explosion was herd as the doors to the gym room was blown then rings were thrown all four contacted with the girls necks.

Ash" come out of the water pleas" the orange head girl said" No I am not getting out or joining team rocket!" she said stumbling Ash then pressed a botion on his wrist .

The collars shocked the girls they yelled "ahhh!" then the pink head blond and blue passed out three grunts got them out "no Lily Daisy Violet!" Misty said between gasps.

Ash then walked up to misty sisters they woke "uggggggg you ass!" they said in unison Ash gave a perverted look to the three older sisters and said "Misty water flower join team rocket or I have my way with you sisters".

The three looked scared Misty got out of the pool and said in a defeated tone and look on her face "you win team rocket I join if it's to protect my sisters" she got dressed.

And got all six of her Pokémon and left with Ash she then asked "what you name?" Ash then gave a nice smile and said "Ash Ketchum "they then went to team rocket HQ.

Ash then lead Misty to his boss Giovanni he turned around in his chair and said "ah Misty the Tomboyish Mermaid I have recruited you to join us win this war".

Misty gave a disgusted look and said " I hate you and this organization " Giovanni then actived her collar Misty yelled in pain "ahhh" she feel on her hands and knees looked like she was bowing to him.

She then remembered it was for her sisters she got up and said "sorry boss" Ash threw a uniform for her Misty caught it and then they went to the changing room "go change and you training shall begin".

Misty changed in to her rocket uniform It was white it had the r on it the middle revealing misty's stomach and had a sort dress and long boots Ash show her had a blush and a nose bleed.

She then looked worried and said "Ash you ok? "He then said "um yea fine agent M" he said then they went to the battle fields.

Ash then said "you battle Cassidy her and Jessie can be bitchs "a women who had golden hair worn in pigtail she had purple eyes and wearing a black version of team rocket uniforms.

She then said " I am going to battle this pipsqueak?" she said with a arrogant tone in her voice then a vain popped on Misty head and said " you will pay!" Misty then threw a poke ball.

Starmie came out after the light left then Cassidy threw a poke ball and said "go Raticate came out "use tackle!" Raticate charged at Starmie "doge Starmie!" Misty said.

Starmie dogged "now use water gun!" Misty commanded Starmie the top of Starmie shot water at Raticate it hit its mark Raticate got back up "now use Super Fang!" yelled Cassidy.

Raticate charged and bit down on Starmie "Starmie!" yelled Misty she then thought and said "use water gun!" Starmie used water gun Pont blank range on Raticate.

It Hit Raticate hard on the ground it knocked him out Ash then said Raticate unable to battle winner is Starmie and Misty from Cerulean City !" Misty smirked and said "good battle" took her hand out.

Cassidy shook her hand and said "yea good battle "she then left Ash then said "lets go to the underwater base training you specialty water Pokémon" Misty then went back to the changing room.

They went to a tank Misty was in her orange bikini Ash blushed more he then said "here what you got to do break in the underwater base to get information "Ash said.

Under the tank was a fake base of a enemy Misty then put a water tank and mask on and her bikini bottoms is her poke balls she then threw one and goldeen she was white and had orange and red scales on her and a horn.

Misty then jumped in the tank holding Goldeen she went to the base the base it was doumed shaped made out of metal she then said "use Horn Drill!" It drilled a hole inside the building Misty got in returned Goldeen and went looking for the control room she then went thru the computer as the time was counting down and enemy looking for her in the confusion.

Misty then got it downloaded record time was beat she got out of the pool and Ash said "great job Misty!" she got out and dried off.

Else were in the world in the region of Hoenn two teams were clashing a girl with long brown hair long bangs blue eyes and was wearing a blue bandana and a whit blue stroipes shirt. Revealing her stomach with long same colored socks with sorts on that reveals her whole leg if she dint have the socks on with a sash on her waist she then said "Torchic use ember!".

Torchic used ember "Roselia doge " Roselia dodged the man giving the command had green hair and eyes he had a red shirt on with a red wood with ears on top with paints on and boots.

"Roselia use stun spore "it did "ah doge Torchic!" Torchic tried to doge it but it made contact "return" May said as she ran away with a device she stole from Magma.

Drew then said "MMM you got a hot body May" he said to himself he then felt a small but weak spark for her he wondered what it was he then left as May meet up with the retivel team.

Their waiting was Shelly in a green jeep she had long black hair water blue eyes and tan skin she wearing a long sleeved shirt that reveals her stomach and paints on the side revels her legs.

"Lost to Drew again I see "May shook her head yes as they drove off she began to cry "you get better "said Shelly May then thought "Drew is strong and hot I felt something back their was it love?" They went back Lilycove City their were a lot of team Aqua patrolling the city and protecting it both went to the submarine then it dove and went to Seafloor Cavern their was a base.

May got out the sub then went to her room to thank how to beat Drew she knew she was not at her limit she also thought how to get stronger she then went to sleep.

Back in kanto at the base of Team Rocket Misty and Ash were eating dinner "I would like to know more about my partner?" Misty said "ok commander I was born as the fourth daughter of Jay and Kay water flower me and my sisters own the Cerulean City Gym now since our parents past years back".

She cornuted in my bed room you see stuffed Pokémon " she then blushed red and yell "damn why did I tell you!" she then went to her room and had a irritated look on her face.

Ash then knocked on her door and said "Misty May I come in?" he then entered her room and said " its ok I keep it a secret" Misty then looked up and said " you will?" .

Ash shook his head yes she then hugged him he then left both went to bed Ash thought "how much longer do I got to wait Daisy Oak?" he then pulled a locket out opened it it had her picture she had red long hair and brown eyes he then closed it and went to sleep.

Authors note" pleas read and review


	2. Chapter 2 the spy

Chapter 2  
The spy  
Waring lemon  
It was morning in the sinnoh region at a team galactic base a girl with red hair she has sort spiky hair she woke up her eyes were red as well she got up and stressed.  
She then went to a full body mirror and looked she had blue bra and underwear on she smirked and said “ ah I am so hot “ she went to get a shower she cleaned herself.  
Then got dressed she wore silver cloths with a G on it and it had a dress she went to the mess hall their in line was her best friend Dawn she had bluish green air held up by two clips.  
Bangs framing her face light blue eyes she was also wearing the same team Galactic uniform as her “hey Dawn “ said Zoey as she taped her friend on the shoulder.  
Dawn turned around and replied hey Zoe how are you?” Zoey blushed at the nick/ pet name both got breakfast and seat down and wonder what was their mission for today was .  
After they ate they went to Cyrus office they entered Cyrus had sort spiky light blue hair he said “ you two you mission is to test Ash Ketchum on his battling skills.  
Both then saluted their boss and said “yes sir! “ both said in unison as they left with their Pokémon and went to kanto meanwhile with Misty and Ash they were walking in the wood.  
“Ash were we going?” asked Misty Ash answered “ to our next team member her name is Duplica Imite we going to her mansion” both keep walking then it began to rain.  
Ash and Misty began running to their targets mansion they both soaked to the bone both undressed both in their undergarments a voice said “ hello you welcome in as the storm pass”.  
“thanks I am Ash Ketchum and this is Misty water flower” he said as they both in their undergarments both followed the voice up stiares to a bed room Ash knocked “come in” said a lovely voice.  
The girl had brown eyes and light green eyes down as she was drying her hair she had a pink robe on with pink bra and underwear on she smiled and said “ hello my name is Duplica Imite “”.  
Ash blushed as he saw her and misty breasts they were big for their ages “let me get you cloths follow me pleas” they both followed Duplica to her cloths room their she had many cloths.  
Misty jumped thru it she was in her old yellow belly shirt with blue jean sort sorts on and suspenders and her old shoes ash had his black t shirt and blue and white jacket with his green gloves and blue jeans and shoes on.  
Meanwhile with Zoey and Dawn they were hiding in a cave with their cloths hanging over a fire both in their undergarments Zoey had a purple laced underwear and bra.  
Dawn had a normal blue one “hey Zoë ever liked boys?” Zoey blushed and then began to stammer “u….u ….um y… y ….yes but they dint feel right I dated Berry we dated for a wile but it dint work out”.  
Dawn then scooted closer to Zoey Dawn said “ me to his name was Paul “ she began to cry as she finished “ he beat me and called me names “ Zoey then hugged her both fell.  
Zoey was on top of Dawn a inch from her lips both blushed Then a idea popped in to Zoey head as she gave a perverted look to Dawn she then kissed Dawn Dawn felt a spark .  
Zoey did as well she smirked and said “ well who would known we soul mate Dawn we been friends ever since we were kids” she then kissed Dawn Dawn kissed back with passion.  
Zoey then pulled Dawns bra off saw the size of her breasts she began licking her right wile rubbing and pinching her left and her nipple Dawn squirmed in delight and moaned .  
“more Zoe pleases!” yelled out Dawn as Zoey began kissing and licking Dawns stomach as she went to her lower region Dawn took Zoey brea off and rubbed both her breasts.  
Zoey moaned she then used her teeth to pull Dawns underwear off to she her wet lower region “ ah you wet “ Zoey said in a sedative tone as she then put her mouth to her soul mates lower region.  
She began to lick in a circler motion Dawn’s back and body arched for a seconded “y…y…you g…g ..good …Z…Zoe !” she said in-between moans Zoey replied “thanks this is my first time”.  
Dawns walls clines down on Zoey’s Tung as she went deeper to her hymen she then stopped as Dawn felt her climax rise Zoey put the tip of her Tung on top of Dawns lower region she then climaxed.  
Zoey began lapping it up Dawn then pulled Zoey underwear off both girls got on their sides and rubbed their lower regions together both their versions blurred Zoey then got a blankest and put it over her and Dawns nude bodies and snuggled by the fire.  
Back with Ash Misty and Duplica they were in the kitchen Duplica was cooking chill she then said” its great to have company I haven’t had it in a long time   
“ she then frowned in sadness.  
Ash and Misty saw this with worry in their eyes Duplica then said “ my parents died in a crash but I don’t thank it was I thank team rocket killed them for not joining “.  
She counted “ I was given this mansion in their will this is the last thing I got to remember them by “ she began to cry Misty then hugged her and said” its ok you got friends now”.  
Ash knew her weakness but he knew her story thru the file he read they ate then went to bed they got up the next day it was clear and sunny Ash and Misty dried their uniforms .  
Duplica came out of the kitchen when she saw them in their uniforms Ash then said “come with us or we burn down this mansion!” Duplica threw poke ball out and said “ lets make a deal if I lose I come but if I win you leave”.  
Ash t then shook his head yes a light appeared and a blob showed up it was pink had dots for eyes Pikachu then got in front of Ash “ transform Ditto it transformed in to a golem .  
Ash then said “Pikachu use quick attack!” Pikachu used quick attack he ran straight up to Ditto “Ditto use withdraws!” Ditto went in its shell Pikachu hit it hard he bounced off wile Ditto rolled back.  
“damn “ Ash thought he knew lighting works dint work on rock type Pokémon so he thought he the said “Pikachu get in Dittos shell and use thunder bolt !” Pikachu went in and then used thunder bolt.  
Then Ditto transformed back to its normal form Duplica looked sad and happy she had friends and wasn’t alone anymore was the bright side but she had to join team rocket.  
She then returned Ditto and went to get packed and came out in a team rocket uniform and the trio left down the road meanwhile with Zoey and Dawn they got dressed and hurried to catch up with Ash.  
“Shit we missed him by sleeping in late!” yelled Zoey Dawn then smiled and said “its ok Zoe we catch him” she then ran beside her and kissed her cheek Zoey blushed .  
Back with Ash and the group he was in-between Misty and Duplica he then blushed notching how filled their bodies were in the right places Duplica then held his hand .  
This made Misty Jealous so she did the same they walked the woods was clam soothing and quiet Intel a Charmander was left in the road lying down its flame dimed almost out.  
The trio ran towards it and Ash picked it up then they ran to the nearest Pokémon center they entered it the center had wood and chairs and a TV the trio went up to the desk and said “Nurse Joy pleas help us!”.  
Joy had pink hair blue eyes she had a nurse uniform on then said “ok “ she then took him to the treatment room a guy began to laugh he said “ that Charmander weak and stupid “.  
Ash and the girls heard him the three went to him both Misty and Duplica slapped him then Ash punched him and kicked him in the nuts then dragged him outside in the woods.’  
Found some vines tied him up with then put his sock in his mouth the trio smiled a evil smile the guy noticed the R on their shirts and looked scared the guy had blue stylish hair and sun glasses.  
The trio went to return to see Charmander he was better but inside waiting in chairs were Dawn and Zoey both smiled and said “Ash Ketchum our boss wants us to battle you”.  
“Ok I accept then “ Ash said as the two girls went outside with Ash and Misty and Duplica both Pikachu and Charmander were ready to battle Misty then said “let me battle Ash?” he then shook his head yes.  
Misty Zoey and dawn threw poke balls out the light cleared Zoey’s choice was a gray and white cat with a curly tail with misty a giant dragon like Pokémon came out it was blue and yellow.  
With Dawn a blue penguin came out it was light blue Duplica was the judge she then said “begin!” Zoey then said “ Glameow use iron tail! “ Glameow’s tail lighted up and it did a back flip.  
“dodge Charmander then use scratch !” Charmander dodged then used Scratch on Glameow it hit “damn!” thought Zoey Dawn then said “piplup use peck!” Piplup beak glowed.  
He attacked Gyarados Gyarados dint feel anything Misty then said “use Dragon rage!” Gyarados used dragon rage “dodge Piplup hurry!” Dawn yelled in a panic the dragon rage hit.  
Piplup fell “shit !” said Zoey in a angry tone Dawn then flinched at Zoey rage Zoey then ordered “Glameow shadow claw! “ Glameow hit Charmander Charmander took full damage.  
But got back up Ash then said “ use ember !” Charmander used ember and Glameow fell “winner Ash and Misty from team rocket!” they all returned their Pokémon.  
Zoey and Dawn threw a smoke pelt to get way the trio coughed as the smoke cleared Ash then threw a poke ball and caught Charmander then they returned to the woods were Charmander old trainer was .  
Ash then let Charmander out and said “ use ember” Charmander then lit his old trainer on fire he yelled in pain and died the group left meanwhile back with Zoey and Dawn .  
They were back in Cyrus’s office to give their report “Ash Ketchum is very strong boss” Said Zoey then he said “you two are dismissed both went to their rooms Zoey was getting ready for bed when Dawn came in and both sleep together.

End of chapter 2 of globel war pleass read and review


	3. Chapter 3 the stargest

Chapter 3   
The stagiest  
Authors’ note: I got a new pole up so pleases go vote if you want poke morphing and Poke girl/women in this fic please  
In Hoenn May was in a training room training her Pokémon to get stronger Torchi use Ember!” “Dodge! Said Shelly she had her Mightyena on the battle field it dodged.

“Shit!” May said she then order “get in close Torchi and use Ember!” Torchi ran in close and used Ember on Mightyena it hit it was a powerful attack Mightyena was confused and hit a wall knocked it out.  
“Good Job May you could beat Drew if you work hard enough “said Shelly then a speaker went off and said “May and Shelly you got a mission “both went to Archie office.

They went to his office and he said “I got a mission for you two I want you two go to Professor Sycamore’s Lab in Kalos to take the evolution stones “ both bowed and went to Kalos .

Mean while in Kalos a person with a cloak on she was in a office a man came in wearing a cloak to he said “Madame X Aqua making a move on this region” the women then answered” we handle them if they interfere may even integrate them as well”.

back with Ash Misty and Duplica they were entering Crimson city it was a big city Ash looked thru the file and said “next member is Jeanette Fisher the great stagiest “ he passed it to Misty she read then to Duplica she did the same.

They were in their Normal cloths so they won’t get notched as team rocket they then stopped at a brick building in the window was a Kimono it was blue Ash then said “this is the place”.

They entered and a girl with long black purplish hair with a big yellow bow in her hair she had orange red Kimono with white shirt under it with blue mid secontion and a ribbon over it she had light blue eyes she said “hello how may I help you three ? and you may want to stay for the Goldeen Mating festival and My name is Jeanette Fisher!”  
The trio blushed about the mating part then Ash cleared his throat and said “ we stay”   
Then the Trio left looked for a Hotel room it was on Rocket funds they entered a room Duplica had one down the hall “so we share this room Caption Ash” smirked Misty in a cheery mood.

Back In Kalos May and Shelly landed at Sycamore’s Lab they enter with a team of Aqua solders May said” give us your evolution stones !” Sycamore then looked scared and handed the stones over .

Then they decided to go in the woods to check out in the rumor of a rival group called team Malamar their was someone following the two it was Drew he said “damn you got the stones first and my May I protect you”.

He then followed them “do you thank its true Shelly? About this group?” Shelly then replied “ I truly don’t know” then they looked thru some bushes and saw people and Malamar everywhere controlling the people.

May began to record with her camera then a Malamar pop up and used Hypnosis to the two both blacked out a minute Later May woke to being tied to a metal table .

“ga what you want with us?” she demanded Madame X smiled and said “information what is aqua doing here?” May dint answer as Shelly woke up Madame X had a man he a had a Jolteon out.

Madame X then said “shock them both” the Jolteon did both women yelled in pain for a couple of minuets then Shelly said” we wont spill our guts bitch” she then spit in Madame X face.

She wiped it off and said “shock her full power Jolteon!” Jolteon did and shocked Shelly she yelled in pain”gaaaaa!” she then died May had fear on her face when a wind attacked destroyed May restrains.

Madame X and her lackey and his Jolteon dodged May rubbed her wrists and began running for the exit their Drew were waiting he then said “ that was a close one “ she shook head yes.

She then kissed Drew on the cheek and said “thanks Drew” she then returned to the base but she had a sad look on her face that her friend Shelly died she then got mad and vowed revenge on Madam X .

She then went to report and said “boss Shelly is dead and the rumors are true about the group in Kalos and I recovered the evolution stones to” she handed them to Archie .

She then left to her room back in Crimson city the festival was being to start Misty Ash and Duplica stopped at Jeanette’s shop and entered Jeanette came out and said “ oh you guys need Kimonos “ she then went in the back got three.

Handed one to Ash one to Misty and one to Duplica Misty’s was pink and had bubbles on it Duplica’s had Eevees on it and Ash’s had Pikachu’s on his “thanks “ they said in unison and gave money Jeanette but she shook her head no and said “their free”.

They left and saw booths were food was being sold and stuff they ate they noticed the food tasted funny and then after they saw fire works and they returned to their hotel room.

They entered “man Ash I feel funny my body’s hot” Said Misty as Duplica felt the same thing as did Ash Misty then Kissed Ash he kissed back as Duplica licked and lightly bit Misty’s neck she moaned.

Ash then took Misty’s Kimono off revealing her bare body and black bra and panties he then kissed licked and nibbled her left as Misty did the same to Ash’s neck he moaned.

She also undid Ash kimono as Duplica did her own Ash kissed misty’s left breast wile Duplica was playing with her left and she put a finger in Misty’s lower region she moaned more “ah Ash Duplica this is so so good!”.

Misty then began rubbing Ash’s manhood and watched it get bigger “wow Duplica Ash’s privet is huge” Duplica looked over Misty she was surprised she then added a second finger in Misty.

Misty’s eyes closed she then leaned down and began sucking Ash’s manhood he moaned Duplica added a third went as deep as she could “Misty you tight “ said Duplica .

Misty blushed and began to suck hard and lick in unison Ash moaned as his climax built as Misty’s and Duplica’s did as well the three moaned in unison as Duplica rubbed her breasts .

The three yelled and cummed in unison then Misty turned around and began playing with Duplica’s clit and licking her women hood Ash then put a condom on and began slowly going in and out.

Misty moaned so did Duplica “girls you enjoying this?” both said in unison ”yes Ash” they panted as did Ash the thrushes one last time as Misty did her last lick then the three cummed one last time then they went to the bed got under the covers and sleep.

The next morning Jeanette woke up in her bed with a old friend she had brown black hair brown eyes and good breast “Gardenia that was a great night of love making”.

Gardenia then kissed Jeanette she kissed back as Gardenia got out of bed to make breakfast Jeanette stared at Gardenia butt she liked the look of her friend she then got her Kimono on.

Ash and his team walked in Jeanette smirked and said “ I join you team just because I am board I knew from the get go you were them” Ash and his team looked shocked.  
Jeanette then invited them to breakfast they walked in the kitchen and saw Gardenia nude she blushed and yelled “Jeanette I thought I was just us and I am Naked !”.

 

She then made more they all ate Gardenia agreed to look after the shop wile Jeanette was gone she packed and they began to leave when they enrted some woods.

As they walked a Pidgeotto attacked Ash then threw a poke ball and said “go Charmander !” the light disappeared and Charmander attacked with ember the Pidgeotto dodged.

It then used gust it hit Charmander he then got back up jumped and used head butt the Pidgeotto then hit the ground got back up and used peck Charmander used head butt both clashed smoke formed.  
Charmander then used Ember and Hit Pidgeotto and beat it Ash then threw a poke ball and the ball shook but stopped Ash then picked it up and said “ I got me a Pidgeotto!” .

He then kissed Misty Duplica and Jeanette they blushed and then continued their Journey else were at a base in Kanto two men in red and black clothing one had pink spiky hair and light skin the other tan skin and the other man sort brown spiky hair with his eyes closed.

“ commander Lance what do we do? And how’s our canter parts the rangers doing?” Lance answered “not good we to outnumber by Rocket Aqua Magma and the new one”.

A screen came on a girl with ligjt blue hair in a red and white jacket with pains on with a belt and same color shoes as a her jacket she had red eyes and a red head band on.

Brock got harts in his eyes and said “Solana my love I marry you one day “ she blushed in a panic and said “our love sopo to be a seacart! Bad news is we not doing that good on our side eather”.

Then the screen went off both Brock and Lance had doomed looks on their faces they looked at the time and decied to just take a nap since thiar long shif was coming to a end.

End of chapter 3 of gobal war


End file.
